A Knight at the Opera
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Lorsque Lancelot disparaît, Percival est désigné pour partir à la recherche de son collègue. Mais il est dur de croire à un enlèvement, surtout en considérant le principal concerné et le lieu dans lequel il est soi-disant 'détenu'.


**Résumé** : Lorsque Lancelot disparaît, Percival est désigné pour partir à la recherche de son collègue. Mais il est dur de croire à un enlèvement, surtout en considérant le principal concerné et le lieu dans lequel il est soi-disant 'détenu'.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cela faisait relativement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quoique ce soit. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais soudainement inspirée. Et ce n'est pas vraiment fun de bosser un 31 décembre. Heureusement que je travaille dans l'informatique et que j'ai donc un ordinateur sous la main.

Bonne lecture à tous !

(Etant sur le PC du boulot, je n'ai pas accès à mon correcteur d'orthographe habituel. J'espère donc sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je corrigerai mieux cette histoire la semaine prochaine).

* * *

 **A Knight at the Opera**

* * *

L'atmosphère était tendue, chargée d'une tension, d'un poids lourd qui ne pouvait que laisser présager un danger imminent. Le calme avant la tempête, ce picotement indistinct ne pouvait être perçu que par ceux qui le côtoyaient chaque jour. Cette sensation était annonciatrice d'une nouvelle épreuve, d'un nouvel obstacle, ou tout simplement d'un évènement imprévu.

L'opéra était pourtant désert en cette heure tardive. Nu de toute présence, un silence parfait habitait les lieux. La voûte finement sculptée surplombait un large espace chargé des silhouettes des sièges riches que l'on distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité. Il était difficile d'avancer sans un tel décor sans trébucher, sans se cogner aux dorures des rambardes qui jalonnaient le cercle intérieur de l'espace réservé au public. Les marches, usées par le temps, n'étaient pas toutes égales et il aurait été aisé pour n'importe quel homme de trébucher dans le tapis épais qui les recouvrait.

L'individu qui troublait toutefois ce calme précaire était parfaitement droit. Son maintien était impeccable et témoignait d'une éducation stricte ainsi que d'une conscience totale de ton environnement. Ses chaussures frottaient le tapis en un chuintement à peine perceptible. Ses doigts glissaient sur le velours des fauteuils alors qu'il avançait parmi les rangées de sièges, ne jetant qu'un regard distrait sur ces derniers.

Son costume se mariait élégamment à la richesse du décor et l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un comédien qui s'apprêtait à monter sur scène.

Seul le renflement de sa veste témoignait de la présence d'une arme. La garde du revolver était elle-même à peine visible au grès des mouvements de l'homme, lorsque les pans de sa veste s'écartaient à peine pour dévoiler une chemise qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine.

Percival redressa distraitement ses lunettes, tournant la tête pour continuer de filmer la salle complètement déserte. Il tapa une fois sur la monture.

-Il n'y a rien ici, Merlin, murmura-t-il. Cela doit être une fausse piste.

-Bohort avait pourtant signalé une agitation inhabituelle dans ce secteur, répondit un grésillement à son oreille.

Percival soupira, puis essuya du bout des doigts la poussière qui recouvrait l'un des fauteuils.

-S'il y a eu qui que ce soit ici, il est parti depuis bien longtemps, déclara-t-il.

Il reprit sa lente avancée, observant sans un mot le décor autour de lui. Cela ne faisait que quelques années que cet opéra, situé en plein centre Londonien avait été abandonné. Mais ces années avaient suffi pour que les lieux commencent à tomber en ruines.

La première impression de grandeur et de richesse que Percival avait éprouvé une demi-heure plus tôt en se faufilant à l'intérieur était peu à peu remplacée par une certaine mélancolie, comme si des fantômes du temps passé le traversaient, l'émerveillant des souvenirs d'une époque grandiose.

-Nous n'avons guère de temps à perdre, grommela-t-il. Nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve Lancelot, ni qui le retient en otage.

L'inquiétude était à peine perceptible dans la dureté de sa voix. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait pour son collègue et coéquipier. Cela faisait à présent trois jours que l'homme s'était volatilisé. Un télégramme leur était parvenu la veille, leur indiquant que leur collègue était retenu en otage, accompagné de maigres indices permettant de retrouver sa trace.

Il était inutile de préciser que Merlin n'avait guère apprécié l'usage de cette technologie un peu antique. Après tout, les mails existaient maintenant depuis des années, alors autant les utiliser. Cela était d'autant plus déplorable qu'un tel moyen de communication était pratiquement intraçable. Même la reconnaissance d'empreintes digitales n'avait rien donné.

La période dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était en plus guère propice à des incidents de ce type. Les fêtes de fin d'années avaient plongé le QG complet dans une sorte de transe pour le moins étrange. Les agents qui n'étaient pour l'heure pas en mission n'avaient guère la tête à pourchasser des criminels. Les guirlandes et autres sapins avaient envahi les couloirs et bureaux. Il était même possible de croiser le fidèle compagnon de Galahad, Mr. Pickle, affublé d'un ridicule costume de Père Noël.

L'opinion populaire était par ailleurs que Lancelot pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, et que c'était sûrement de sa faute s'il avait été kidnappé. Après tout, personne n'était vraiment capable de supporter ses bavardages intempestifs. Personne à part Percival. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il n'avait guère protesté lorsqu'il avait été assigné à cette mission. Comme Harry lui avait fait remarquer, Lancelot était son coéquipier et c'était donc son problème.

Parfois Percival se demandait si ses collègues se souciaient réellement de la sécurité des leurs. Ou peut-être que cette histoire de prise d'otage avait été pris par tous comme une vaste plaisanterie... Une plaisanterie qui était, à vrai dire, tout à fait dans le style de Lancelot.

Après tout, qui pouvait être assez idiot pour décider de capturer un Kingsman à quelques jours des fêtes de fin d'année, un spécimen comme Lancelot, qui plus est ? Surtout que l'homme avait vraisemblablement disparu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer quelques jours chez une tante qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Percival se maudit soudainement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il devienne le coéquipier d'un tel énergumène ?

Il avait à présent atteint la scène principale, et grimpa sur cette dernière. Il se redressa et essuya distraitement la poussière sur son pantalon. Ce n'était vraiment pas de cette manière qu'il avait prévu de passer la soirée. Il songea distraitement au roman qui l'attendait sagement sur sa table de chevet. Mais avant de pouvoir s'y plonger à nouveau, il allait devoir retrouver l'idiot qui lui servait de partenaire.

La scène surplombait la salle toute entière et Percival put ainsi profiter d'un point de vue panoramique sur les environs. Les tentures qui avaient autrefois encadré les planches partaient en lambeaux, les dorures s'effritaient les unes après les autres. Même le lustre imposant qui surplombait les lieux menaçait de lâcher et de s'écraser au sol.

-Pourquoi cet endroit ? murmura-t-il. Je commence vraiment à m'interroger sur le sérieux de cette mission.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, fit Merlin à son oreille. Mais nous n'en aurons le cœur net que lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire la moindre erreur, Percival.

-J'en suis conscient, rétorqua l'homme. J'ai juste la désagréable impression de perdre mon temps. Quelqu'un m'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Et je pense bien savoir de qui il s'agit.

Il fit soudainement la moue. Un élément du décor avait attiré son attention. Un morceau de tissu bien particulier pendait délicatement du haut d'un des lustres secondaires de la salle. Un tissu rouge orné d'une fausse fourrure blanche, dont la forme rappelait celle d'un minishort, même si son utilité exacte restait pour l'heure indéterminée. Ce vêtement, il l'avait pour la première fois vu l'année dernière, à la même époque, lorsque Lancelot lui avait offert la réplique exacte.

-Si c'est une plaisanterie, je le tue, marmonna-t-il. Et je me fiche de savoir quelles sont ses motivations.

Il sauta élégamment de la scène principale. Il avait soudainement une idée précise de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'homme qu'il recherchait.

Il gravit en courant les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs de l'opéra. Les murs délabrés encadraient des escaliers qui pourrissaient au fil des années. Il était délicat de trouver des marches qui n'étaient pas endommagées, mais la progression de l'homme n'en n'était pas ralentie. Il manqua tout de même de perdre l'équilibre en se prenant les pieds dans l'un des tapis qui avait autrefois recouvert le sol d'un des nombreux paliers. Mais il parvient sans mal à se réceptionner et reprit sa course. Des lustres s'étaient par endroit écrasés au sol, mais il les évita sans mal, se souciant peu des morceaux de verre qui craquaient sous ses chaussures. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit l'étage supérieur du bâtiment qu'il stoppa enfin sa course. Cet étage était l'un des plus endommagé. Les éléments avaient agressé la coupole qui s'élevait pourtant encore majestueusement dans ce quartier Londonien. Mais l'intérieur était en ruine. La toiture s'égrainait progressivement, laissant passer les rayons de la lune. Ces derniers éclairaient miroirs et vitres brisés qui avaient dû un jour faire de cette pièce un lieu de choix.

Ce décor était toutefois le cadet des soucis de notre protagoniste principal. Le regard de Percival ne mit qu'une poignée de seconde à croiser celui d'un nouvel intrus - un individu qui n'avait en temps normal aucune raison de se trouver en ce lieu, surtout dans un tel accoutrement.

Le premier réflexe de Percival fut d'agripper la garde de son revolver, qui pesait toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il avait soudainement l'envie particulière de mettre un terme au sourire goguenard qui étirait les lèvres de son collègue.

-Il était temps que tu arrives, Percy, déclara Lancelot. Je commençais à avoir un peu froid.

Percival le fusilla du regard.

Lancelot était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil recouvert d'un velours matelassé, qu'il avait dû au préalable dénicher dans une des pièces du bâtiment.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Percy, continua son collègue. Tu vois bien que j'avais besoin que tu viennes à la rescousse.

Il leva une main, désignant les menottes qui lui retenaient les poignets. Ces dernières auraient pu atteindre l'effet attendu si elles n'avaient pas été recouvertes de velours rouge et de fourrure blanche.

Percival attrapa au vol la clé qui fut envoyée dans sa direction.

-J'ai presque envie de ne pas te détacher, articula-t-il.

Il œilla le mini short rouge qui était le seul rempart à la nudité de son collègue, avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

Il avait soudainement particulièrement chaud, et le regard que Lancelot posait sur lui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

-Vraiment, James ? Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre pour occuper tes fêtes de fin d'années ?

Le chevalier lui dédia un regard tout à fait innocent.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, remarqua l'homme. Et tu avais l'air tellement frustré par ces dernières semaines de travail. Je me suis dit qu'une mission comme celle-là serait le cadeau de Noël idéal.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel Percival répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Je ne comprends même pas comment j'arrive à te supporter au quotidien, marmonna-t-il. Tu es impossible.

Lancelot éclata de rire, accompagné du tintement de la clochette qui se balançait au bout de son bonnet de Père Noël.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit ses poignets menottés, Percival n'hésita pourtant qu'une seconde avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure, pour enfin libérer son collègue.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Il ne parvint pas à retenir un glapissement de surprise lorsque deux bras lui enserrèrent soudainement la taille. Il tenta vainement de se défaire de cette étreinte. Il était pris au piège. Et le regard suggestif de James n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? marmonna-t-il. Rhabille-toi et rentrons au QG. Tu vas juste réussir à attraper froid.

Mais Lancelot secoua la tête.

-Hors de question. Tu as mis suffisamment de temps pour arriver juste ici. Essaie tout de même de profiter un peu du paysage.

Percival n'osa pas s'enquérir de la nature exacte du paysage en question. Mais le haussement de sourcil de James lui appris bien vite que le paysage ne désignait pas forcément les rues éclairées de Londres.

Le paysage en question n'était par ailleurs pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Mais Percival n'avait guère envie de laisser ses pensées s'égarer. Des mois durant il était parvenu à mettre de côté son attirance manifeste pour l'homme en face de lui. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

Ses joues commençaient pourtant à prendre une teinte de plus en plus rouge et son regard ne pouvait qu'être attiré par ce minishort qui ne cachait presque rien.

Le torse de Lancelot était presque complètement collé au sien et Percival ne pouvait que tenter d'apaiser son esprit, et surtout ces pensées soudaines et inattendues qui lui criaient de laisser tomber cette façade glaciale et de laisser enfin libre cours à ses émotions.

Il déglutit précipitamment tandis que les mains de son collègue, qui étaient jusqu'alors restées immobiles dans son dos, descendaient peu à peu vers des endroits pour le moins dérangeants.

-Retire tout de suite ta main de là, siffla-t-il.

La paume de James s'appuya un peu plus sur son arrière train.

-N'ai pas l'air si agacé, Percy. Je sais parfaitement que ça te plait, déclara lentement son collègue. Je te plais. Ne le nie pas. Et cela fait des mois que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que c'est réciproque. Tout cela aurait pu très bien fonctionné si tu n'avais pas été aveugle et parfaitement incapable de te rendre compte de mes avances.

-Qu..Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bafouilla-t-il.

-Tout le monde l'a remarqué, Percival, fit Merlin à son oreille.

L'homme s'étrangla avec sa salive. Les événements des dernières minutes lui avaient permis d'oublier complètement la présence de son Merlin, qui avait apparemment suivi toute la scène.

-Et tout le monde en a assez que vous vous tourniez autour, continua Merlin sans se soucier des balbutiements de Percival. Alors pour une fois, soyez efficaces, et essayez de vous mettre d'accord à ce sujet, qu'on en finisse.

Le clic qui suivit signifia à Percival que la communication avait été coupée. Il était à présent seul. Et le regard que James posait sur lui était assez explicite pour qu'il ait le réflexe de faire un pas un arrière. Malheureusement pour lui, il était toujours pris au piège.

Il déglutit tandis que Lancelot se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Percy ? souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

Percival tressaillit et ce fut suffisant pour que Lancelot lui sourit d'un air victorieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Mais cette question à moitié formulée resta sans réponse. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Lancelot capturèrent les siennes. La bouche de l'homme était insistante, ses lèvres sèches. Pour autant, la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Bien au contraire. Le chevalier fit de son mieux pour combattre ce picotement qui se propageait peu à peu en lui, jusqu'à l'envahir complètement. Et bientôt, il sut que Lancelot avait gagné la bataille. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que l'homme l'embrassait de plus belle.

Il s'accrocha instinctivement aux épaules de son coéquipier, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Un feu soudain brûlait sous sa peau et il se fichait à présent complètement du lieu incongru dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Il mordilla les lèvres de James, s'amusant du grognement qui suivit. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse nu de l'homme appréciant la fermeté de ces muscles qui roulaient sous ses paumes.

Un souffle lui échappa tandis que Lancelot lui mordillait l'épaule gauche. Sa chemise était déboutonnée progressivement. Et il ne protesta pas quand le vêtement tomba au sol, accompagné de sa veste de costume. Son revolver heurta le plancher en un bruit sourd, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour troubler leur étreinte.

-J'aurais dû faire ceci bien plus tôt, commenta Lancelot. Si j'avais su ce que tu cachais sous ta chemise, j'aurais...

Mais Percival ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'homme, appréciant le grognement émit par ce dernier.

-Tu comptes vraiment...Dans cet endroit, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

James le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il peinait à croire que cette question ait été formulée.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme cela ? sourit-il. Tu es enfin à ma merci, Percy. Ne compte pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il raffermit la prise qu'il avait actuellement sur la ceinture de son partenaire, l'attirant vers lui. Percival se laissa faire sans broncher, toute volonté de résister s'étant soudainement évaporée. Son pantalon rejoignit sa chemise au sol, bien vite suivi du reste de ses vêtements...

Plus tard, Percival observait distraitement le toit de la pièce, tout en reprenant son souffle. Certaines tuiles étaient absentes et le froid hivernal s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment. Pourtant il n'éprouvait pas le moindre inconfort. Lancelot reposait dans ses bras - ou plutôt à moitié affalé sur lui. Des baisers étaient déposés dans son cou, sur son épaule, sur son visage en une douceur pour le moins apaisante.

Ce moment aurait pu être parfait si Lancelot n'avait pas décidé d'en profiter pour tenter de décoiffer complètement son aîné, passant une main pleine de poussière dans les cheveux sombres de l'homme.

-Tu trouves cela drôle, n'est-ce-pas ? grogna Percival en essayant de se recoiffer.

-Hilarant, fut la réponse de Lancelot. J'aime ce regard meurtrier avec lequel tu ne cesses de me dévisager. Mais maintenant je sais que je te plais, Percy. Et je compte bien en profiter.

Lancelot éclata de rire lorsque Percival le repoussa brusquement et se releva. Mais il ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'homme alors que ce dernier contemplait le paysage londonien, brillant de mille lumières.

Ce point de vue privilégié leur permettait de distinguer sans mal les ruelles aux alentours, sans pour autant être vu des autres habitations - ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

-Je savais que cet endroit te plairait, souffla Lancelot.

Percival acquiesça lentement. Le calme des lieux était agréable, relaxant. Il ne sursauta qu'à peine lorsque les bras de son partenaire enserrèrent sa taille.

-Il demeure toutefois une question essentielle, continua Lancelot.

Percival haussa un sourcil.

-Laquelle ?

-Vas-tu enfin porter le cadeau que je t'ai offert l'an passé ?

Percival œilla d'un air mauvais la réplique exacte du cadeau en question, qui reposait à présent un peu plus loin, dans la poussière. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il enfile une chose pareille. Et le sourire de James ni changerait absolument rien...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !


End file.
